Turbofan engines usually include a core portion mounted inside a bypass duct. Known engine mount systems include a front mount assembly reacting to thrust, lateral and vertical loads, and a rear mount assembly reacting to lateral and vertical loads. The rear mount assembly may include a plurality of link rods extending across the bypass air passage. Known systems include an adjustable connection of the link rods with the core portion of the engine. However the position of the adjustment mechanism may make adjustment subsequent to assembly relatively difficult.